Jeep Song
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: When friends gather after 3 years of seperation, what will surface and how will some handle the changed situation. NaruGaa, GaaSasu
1. Good Day

If: After some time off (lots of time off) I wanted to try something new. I know people want Fever Pitch finished or continued, but I'm getting there.

This is just a trial chapter. I wanted to gauge this before continuing. If anyone's interested just leave a comment.

Warnings: Yaoi

Pairings: NaruGaa, GaaSasu (for now)

* * *

In front of a peaceful little ranch house, in the small garden at the end of the driveway, was a boy tending to the crops he had planted. Bent over with his feet precariously perched on the stones dividing the garden into sections and his ass in the air, he hummed a tune to himself as he listened to the music on his phone as he weeded his garden. It was summer, the air was warm and the sun shining, it was the perfect time to weed the garden. In shorts that hugged his ass and showed a good amount of leg, a black tank top and barefoot, the boy was blissfully unaware of the world around him. His hands were covered in dirt as he grasped all manner of weeds and tried to pull them out with their roots. It was rare for him to be able to take the time to work on his garden since he had started his summer job. Mornings were filled with slightly imbalanced middle-schoolers and afternoons were normally spent napping, playing violent games or starting to prepare dinner for his family.

The music screeching and blaring in his ear would be deafening to anyone else, but to this boy it was a normal occurrence. Years of listening to the Gothic/Black metal music, or however it was referred to, had conditioned his ears into metal compatibility. His siblings, boyfriend and friends kept telling him that it was bad for his hearing to crank such rancorous music, but he just ignored them. He had been listening to this stuff his whole life, and if it hadn't effected his hearing yet, it wasn't going to.

Yanking a particularly stubborn plant from the ground, and nearly falling over in the process, the boy sighed and rolled his shoulders. Wiping his forearm across his sweaty brow and then running his hands through his vibrantly red hair the boy once again bent over and got back to work. Black painted nails dug through moist soil and grabbed the base of the next weed that dared invade his garden. Looking at his sweet-smelling herbs, that were surprisingly potent in taste, he knew that all the hard, backbreaking work he was putting into this garden was well worth it. Even if he still didn't know what he was going to do with the radishes, he was still glad that he had decided to do this as his project.

Across the street the boy's neighbor walked out of his air-conditioned house and stretched in the heat of the summer's sun. Yawning and rolling his shoulders he looked across the road to see his neighbor and grinned. The redhead had turned so that his back was to his neighbor's house, completely unaware of the lecherous eyes that raked across his toned legs and firm ass. Nodding his blonde head as if having come to a decision, the blonde looked cautiously around to see if there was anyone outside other than the redhead and himself. Seeing that there was no one else outside in the scorching heat, he started to creep across the street, leaving his flip-flops in his yard.

Dashing across the street the foxy blonde crept up to the garden, only to be caught as the red-head stood up to throw some weeds out of his garden. Smiling innocently and waving, hoping to not get in trouble, the blonde greeted the other boy who only sighed.

Digging into one of his pockets, the redhead pulled out his mint chocolate phone and stopped his music. He looked skeptically at the blonde for a moment. The blonde shifted on his feet, as if holding himself back from just pouncing on the redhead. Sighing once again, the redhead stepped out of his fence-enclosed garden to greet the blonde properly. Grin spreading to near-impossible purport ions, the blonde pounced on the redhead, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" the redhead swore once he got his breath back. The blonde just grinned at him, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes, knowing the redhead was unable to do anything rash when he looked so cute. The redhead swore again.

"You know I couldn't resist," the blonde told the redhead. "You were asking for it Gaara."

The redhead, known as Gaara, sighed again before replying. "How the hell was I asking for it? I was pulling weeds and then you popped up and knocked me down."

"It was a tackle of LOVE!" the blonde cried. Gaara flinched and blanched, though it was hard to tell considering how pale he was. "You were all bent over and I couldn't resist. I just had to have you on your back below me."

Gaara blushed. "Shut up Naruto."

Grinning lecherously and letting his hands wander the body below him, Naruto replied. "But you like it when I talk dirty to you Gaara."

Gaara didn't bother to reply to Naruto's cheeky comment. Turning his head to the side, Gaara watched as a car passed by his house.

"Ne, Gaara?" Naruto started, poking Gaara's cheek. Gaara raised an eyebrow, even though he had none to raise. "Are you excited about the gang getting together again?"

Gaara shrugged. Naruto pouted.

"You're not excited to see Lee, Neji, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shika, or Sakura?" Naruto asked. Gaara deadpanned at the boy atop him. Naruto just grinned. "I could list off the rest of the group if you want."

"No thanks," Gaara replied. "And so long as _he_ doesn't show up I'm fine with it."

Naruto frowned. "I doubt he'll be coming. Besides, I don't think he even knows about it. Its not like anyone knows where he is to tell him about it."

"True," Gaara said.

"And anyway I don't think he'd show his face around any of us after everything that's happened," Naruto pointed out. Gaara nodded. "Its not like he has anything to come back for. I mean, you're mine now and I'm not giving you up."

Gaara's mouth twitched in an attempt to smile. Naruto gave the redhead a cheeky grin. Gaara only rolled his eyes.

"… I hate to point this out, but how would he know about us?" Gaara said. Naruto's lips pouted while his brow furrowed.

"You may have a point," he finally said. The goofy grin spread across his face again. "But if he shows up, there will be no doubt that you belong to me."

Just looking at the blond told Gaara that if his ex dared to show his traitorous face that he would be in for the shock of a lifetime. Naruto was very possessive and would blatantly show all sorts of inappropriate affection in front of anyone who looked at Gaara the wrong way. In a way it was comforting, knowing that the blond would go to the ends of the earth to show everyone that the redhead was his, but on the other hand he was a bit worried about what would happen if his ex actually showed up. Having had their relationship end rather badly and having Naruto being so… affectionate would certainly cause all sorts of problems. His ex was anything but passive when it came to Gaara. Two possessive men trying to vie for him at the same time, though kind of hot was not a fun time. Gaara was a bit concerned it would come to blows, but was startled out of his thoughts by his boyfriend licking his cheek.

"… Why did you do that?" Gaara asked looking pointedly at the blond.

"Why not?" was the cheeky reply. Gaara just shook his head.

Both boys turned their heads as they heard a car pull up and start up the driveway. Turning to exchange a brief look, the blond stood up and held out a hand for the redhead. Taking the proffered hand, the redhead was hauled to his feet. Still holding hands, the two made their way up the rest of the short driveway to greet their first guest.

The door opened to the slick black Mercedes and a black panted leg stepped out of the open door. Gaara and Naruto turned to each other and frowned, but looked back to see who was actually coming out of the car. Black hair, spiked up in the back and still slicked to look like the butt of a duck, a black collared shirt, and an all too familiar face surfaced from the vehicle. Gaara's hand unintentionally gripped Naruto's hand tighter. The blond squeezed Gaara's hand in return. Black eyes bored into the two motionless boys. Brining a hand up to his neck the black haired boy loosened his skull and crossbones tie.

"Long time no see," the deep voice of the black haired boy rang out in the silence, breaking whatever spell had fallen over the two other boys. The blond frowned and fought the urge to growl.

"Not long enough if you ask me," was Naruto's biting reply. The black haired boy raised a delicate black eyebrow.

"I wasn't expecting such a harsh reaction from you," the black haired boy told the bond. Naruto just scowled. The black haired boy looked over the two of them and finally noticed that their hands were clasped. Frowning darkly, the black haired boy looked straight at Gaara. "I see that in my absence I have been forgotten."

Gaara twitched but didn't say anything. It irked the black haired boy that he had been cast aside so easily.

"At least you didn't have to look long and hard for a replacement," the black haired boy bit out. Frowning, Gaara held Naruto back from punching the other boy.

"I wasn't looking for a replacement. I wasn't looking for anything. I just found something better," the redhead grit out, annoyed at the gall of the black haired boy.

"Yeah! There's a big difference between you and me Sasuke. I am the better man and am much better for Gaara. Lord knows I won't run off for some trivial reason and leave him behind," Naruto growled at Sasuke. Sasuke sneered.

"I didn't leave for a trivial reason, and damn it I said I'd be back,' Sasuke snarled in return. Naruto barked out a harsh laugh.

"Yeah right!" Naruto screeched. Gaara sighed.

"Would you two shut up?" he asked in a deep scary voice that meant business. Both bickering boys shut their mouths and looked at the redhead. "You're just going to have to deal with each other since it seems that Sasuke here is going to be staying."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Gaara held up a hand, effectively cutting him off. "You will both deal with this. If I hear one complaint about you not liking the other being here I will personally make sure the both of you will never be able to use your hands again."

Both boys gulped and nodded meekly. Satisfied for the moment, Gaara let go of Naruto and walked into his house. The two remaining boys glared at each other.

"I'm going to get him back," Sasuke finally said. Naruto snorted in derision.

"I'd like to see you try," Naruto challenged.

"You will, don't you worry," Sasuke muttered as the blond scrambled after his still scary boyfriend. Sasuke opened his trunk, grabbed his luggage and started to follow the two of them. _I will get Gaara back no matter what._


	2. Gravity

If: I've decided that for each chapter that features one of my main couples that those will be the char 1 & 2 for the search thingy... but all that is irrelevant to you people, unless that's how you find it... but whatever.

As for the title, this story was inspired by The Jeep Song by the Dresden Dolls (love that song to death) so expect that theme/song to get worked into this story.

Pairings: NaruGaa, a bit SasuGaa

_

* * *

_

_Sixteen steps. Sixteen steps away from him. Sixteen steps away from what was right and true. It would be a simple thing to just turn around, take those sixteen steps and take him back into his arms, but he couldn't do it. If he didn't leave now he never would. If he didn't step forward he would be stuck here, stuck without the answers, stuck without a purpose. But even if he had no answers, wouldn't it be worth it to stay for him? Wouldn't it be a good thing to just follow his heart instead of his head for a change? Would those answers he so desperately wanted be a worthy sacrifice for these feelings? He didn't even know what he was feeling. Would it be prudent to sacrifice something he wanted for something he didn't even understand?_

_He looked back, looked back on what he was sacrificing. Those beautiful emerald eyes that had looked at him with so much feeling mere moments ago were blank. He could see the anger and hurt welling up behind that impassive, uncaring façade. Didn't he know that he could read him by now? He didn't have to act so strong. He didn't have to act like this didn't affect him. He didn't need to look like he didn't care. That look, that look that said nothing yet everything hurt him. It hurt to think that the person that he cared for might not care at all._

_That look on his face made him regret his decision. _

_But it was too late to turn back. It was too late to run back to that beautiful boy and beg for forgiveness. It was too late to do anything but leave._

_He had just committed the worst crime possible against that beautiful boy. He had left, just like everyone had left him in the past. Only now could he see his mistake. Only now, was he able to recognize what he was feeling. Hindsight was indeed 20-20. It was only after he had made this grievous mistake that he realized his folly. It was too late._

_With sadness written all over his face, and grief consuming his soul, he opened the door to his black Jeep and stepped inside. He looked in the rearview mirror, hoping to see a sign, any sign of sadness that would be proof that the other boy cared, that he could jump out of this Jeep and just take him in his arms. There was no sign. There was no look of sadness. Not a single tear dropped from those icy emerald depths. There was nothing._

_Turning the key and starting the Jeep, he put it in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. Switching gears, he stepped on the gas and drove away._

* * *

"I can't believe you're letting him stay here!" Naruto exclaimed as soon as he stepped into the house. Gaara turned to him and gave him a stern look.

"… Who said I'm letting him stay here?" Gaara asked. Naruto shot him a puzzled look, ignoring the other boy who had entered the home.

"You said we should get along while he's staying!" Naruto shouted, earning him a glare from the redhead.

"But I didn't say that he was staying here," Gaara said pointedly. Naruto's face was screwed into a face of confusion. Gaara turned to Sasuke, who was hovering at the door bag in hand. "You're not staying in my house."

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

Gaara twitched. "Did you really think I'd let you stay here with me?"

"Yes," Sasuke said without hesitation. Gaara scoffed at him.

"Find somewhere else to stay if you are staying for this little get-together because I will not have you staying in my house," Gaara said and stalked out of the kitchen, Naruto trailing behind him. Pouting, Sasuke opened the door and left the house to stick his bag in his car.

"You sure told him," Naruto remarked as he and Gaara stepped into the living room. Gaara snorted at the blond's comment. "I bet he's pouting in his fancy car as we speak."

"I doubt it," Gaara replied. Naruto frowned but shrugged it off to sit on the blue couch. Patting the seat beside him, he pulled Gaara down to sit on the couch with him. Gaara just looked at him pointedly but still cracked a small smile. Naruto wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him close. Giving in to the blatant desires of his boyfriend, Gaara laid his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"If he bothers you why don't you tell him he can't be here for this little get-together?" Naruto asked, stroking Gaara's blood red hair and kissing the kanji on his forehead.

"Because maybe some of the people in our little circle of friends may want to see him," Gaara replied. Naruto sighed.

"Doesn't seem like a good enough excuse to me," he replied. Gaara rolled his eyes. "… Are you one of the people that wanted to see him again?"

Shocked, Gaara turned to look the blond in the eyes. "Did you seriously just ask me that?"

Naruto had the decency to look a bit ashamed, but stood his ground. "I know how you felt about him. Emotions like that just don't disappear."

Gaara's face darkened and he looked away from his boyfriend.

"Even if you'll never admit to it, you were pretty devastated when he left," Naruto continued, either heedless or uncaring of his boyfriends change in moods. "Maybe part of you just wanted to see him again. I know part of me wanted to…"

Shocked once again, Gaara looked at the blond, who looked sheepish at the moment.

"He's always been my best friend, and I'll always want to see that he's ok, especially after he's made a bad decision," Naruto said, clarifying what he had just said. "It's ok if you wanted to just see him again, I'm fine with that. I know that you love me now, and you won't ever do anything to change that."

Gaara nodded and laid his head back on Naruto's shoulder. "He's still a rotten no good bastard."

Naruto laughed, the sound filling the house. Gaara smiled softly.

"You got that right. Maybe we both should have listened to you when he left and came back the first time," Naruto finally said after his laughter died down. "We would almost be better off if we had."

"But if we had, we might not be together," Gaara countered. Naruto nodded.

"You have a point. I suppose we do have Sasuke to thank for getting us together," Naruto mused. Gaara absently nodded his head. "If that jerk hadn't of been a jackass we would probably not be where we are now."

Both boys heard the front door open and knew that Sasuke had returned from wherever he had been. Naruto gained a thoughtful look and Gaara suddenly knew that nothing good could come of this. Trying to scoot away from the blond was useless, it only succeeded in getting him to hold on tighter. The footsteps of his ex were getting progressively closer, and Gaara knew that whatever idea was inhabiting Naruto's brain would most certainly scar Sasuke and suddenly he didn't care. Raising his head, he just looked at the blond in askance, so that he could be let in on this evil idea. Naruto just smirked. Bringing his free hand up to Gaara's cheek, he stroked it gently. Gaara leaned into the touch. Smiling in that way that only Naruto can, he leaned down and softly captured the redhead's lips with his own. Gaara brought a hand up to grasp at the collar of Naruto's shirt. The footsteps stopped and both boys knew that Sasuke was watching them. To Gaara it felt like a minor victory, to hurt the other boy, but to Naruto it was a rush, he wondered if this was what Gaara felt whenever he was evil to someone (which was often).

Pulling away, Naruto feigned being startled at the sight of Sasuke standing next to the couch, gaping at the two of them. Gaara smirked, since Sasuke wouldn't see his face, since his back was to the other boy.

"Sasuke, didn't think you'd come back," Naruto said, smiling as brightly as he could given the situation. Sasuke scowled and sat in one of the easy chairs occupying the room.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"During your 'trip' did you forget that I'm the one who talks the most?" Naruto asked snidely. Gaara snorted.

"Lee talks more than you," Gaara murmured. Naruto snickered.

"You have a point."

"What?" Sasuke asked, clueless as to what Gaara had said. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but didn't get the chance to since the doorbell rang. Gaara disentangled himself from the blond and stood up.

"… I got it," he muttered and walked back through the kitchen to the door. Opening the door he barely had time to blink before he was glomped onto for the second time that day.

"GAARA!!" was shouted right into his left ear. Wincing, and thinking that this would possibly damage his hearing and ignoring the fact that the music he listened to was similar to screaming.

"… Lee…" he replied softly to the exclamation.

"Lee! Get off my boyfriend!" Naruto shouted from the doorway between the kitchen and living room. Gaara felt the body on top of him get lifted off of him. He watched as the bowl cut boy with the almond eyes was set back on his feet. Gaara nodded to the boy with the long black hair and the pale eyes who was still so very feminine even after all these years.

"Neji," he said and nodded his thanks to the longhaired boy dressed in white. After pulling himself to his feet with the help of Naruto, who had helped Neji pull Lee off of him, he looked at his two old friends. They were the same, if not a little more masculine. Lee had bulked up a bit, but was still as wiry as ever and still clad in green. Neji, though still incredibly feminine, had at least accepted his femininity and had painted his nails. Gaara frowned.

"… You painted your nails…" he commented. Lee grinned, his smile still as blinding as ever and Gaara had to squint to see. Naruto had lifted a hand up to his eyes. Gaara swore he almost saw a blush briefly cross Neji's face.

"… I didn't paint them… Lee did," Neji replied. Lee nodded his head vigorously.

"You certainly are as girly looking as ever Neji," Naruto said. Neji scowled at him. "And Lee, you are just as hyper-active and girly acting as ever."

"Thanks?" Lee said, unsure if that was a compliment of not.

"He's making fun of you, idiot," Neji said, playfully cuffing Lee upside the head. Lee grinned at him.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. Neji rolled his eyes and muttered one last 'idiot.'

"Well, well, look who it is… the odd couple. I thought I heard a loud voice and saw a flash of blinding light," Sasuke said, entering the kitchen. All four boys looked at him, unimpressed.

"Uchiha," Neji said blandly, frowning. "I didn't know you would be coming to this."

"Neither did we," Naruto muttered. Gaara elbowed him in the side and Lee tilted his head in question.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Sasuke said, his eyes zeroing in on Gaara.


	3. Missed Me

If: ... slow update was partially due to computer problems. But with any luck I won't be coming to a slow/halt for a while...

Pairings: GaaNaru, SasuGaa, LeeNeji (among others)

* * *

_Picking up the shattered pieces of a broken heart wasn't easy, especially if it wasn't your own. The glass would bite into your palms and fingers. There would always be blood on your hands, your own of course. You'd carefully put the pieces back together, hoping that in the end what you would have reconstructed would be a heart, not just a pile of bloody glass. It didn't matter if the owner of said broken heart wanted it fixed or not, it was just something you had to do. You, who couldn't leave anyone or their problems alone, you had to be the FIXER. The person that everyone would count on, even if at times they shouldn't. Who cares who broke whose heart? It was your job to put it back together, to be the FIXER. Never mind the feelings your hiding, have been hiding for a long time now, never mind that they don't want to be put back together, still clinging to the hope that whoever broke their heart will have the decency to come back and fix the problem. You are the FIXER, and this was a problem you __had__ to FIX._

* * *

"… Creepy intentions aside," Neji began, looking from a lecherous Sasuke to a flinching Gaara. "When is the rest of the gang coming?"

Having startled the two former lovers from their staring match, Gaara just blinked at the long haired boy. Lee and Naruto, chatting among themselves and thus not noticing the creepy atmosphere, just started to wander to the table to sit down. Gaara looked longingly after his boyfriend; he had been hoping that the blond would have just clung to his side.

Gaara sighed but answered Neji. "They should be coming either today or tomorrow."

"I see," Neji said, moving to sit next to Lee on one side of the table. Naruto patted his lap, indicating he wanted Gaara to sit there. Gaara just looked blankly at the blond, as if to say 'are you serious?' Sasuke unnoticed by all snuck up next the Gaara and boldly placed a hand on his arm. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Gaara turned to his right, glared grim death at the black haired boy and then plopped into Naruto's lap in a terribly childish gesture. Sasuke pouted momentarily but then stoically sat into the seat next to the blond and red head. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, simultaneously gaining him a pout and a hand sneaking down his back. Deadpanning at the blond, whose hand froze in its place just above the waistline of the redhead's shorts, Naruto just smiled angelically.

"So… have you heard anything about the others? I mean, we all went our separate ways, mostly. But you're very good at keeping in contact with people Naruto," Lee asked. Naruto grinned mischievously.

"I've heard some stuff," he implied. Lee leaned forward, hoping that the blond would start talking about it.

"Like what?" he asked anxiously. Naruto chuckled at Lee's obvious interest.

"Lee…" Neji warned the bowl haired boy. Lee just waved a dismissive hand in his direction. Neji scowled for a moment at being dismissed to easily, but then shrugged it off, that was just how Lee was.

"Well, I hear that pretty much everyone's involved with someone else," Naruto said. "They've all hooked up, but then again, we are in college now so lord knows if any of these relationships will last."

Lee nodded absently, indicating that Naruto should continue with his hand. Gaara rolled his eyes and rested his head near Naruto's, closing his eyes and just listening to the conversation.

"Well… I think that Ino hooked up with that guy Sai, you know, the one that popped up senior year?" Naruto asked. Lee nodded vigorously, his shiny hair swaying. "Umm… Hinata and Kiba are going strong still. I think Sakura is still experimenting with Kankuro, which is just weird…"

Gaara nodded while Lee just gave a whistle.

"I don't know what's up with everyone else, but it seems like they've hooked up with people as well," Naruto finished up with a thoughtful look on his face. Lee whistled.

"… Well this will certainly be interesting to say the least then," Neji said. Lee nodded vigorously beside him.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" he exclaimed, once again blinding everyone with his 'Nice guy' pose. Neji squinted and bopped him upside the head.

"Stop doing that, you'll blind them," he said sternly. Lee pouted, tears building up in the corner of his eyes. Neji flinched. Lee was always over-reacting and Neji seemed to be quite adapt at making him go from extreme to extreme, emotion-wise. Sighing heavily Neji patted Lee's shoulder semi-apologetically.

Naruto, though amused by the two extremists, was on a mission, a mission to get Gaara to sneak off to one of the rooms with him. Unfortunately, the red head was resisting every one of his advances. Plus there was Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at him and it was getting on Naruto's nerves. The black haired bastard had no right no glare at them. Naruto had saw that move he had pulled earlier, and he was determined to make Sasuke go out of his mind with jealousy. It was his own fault after all. He, Sasuke, had been the one to leave poor Gaara. Naruto had been the one to pick up the pieces. And while Naruto might have had motives other than a friendly need to help the red head, he most certainly hadn't acted upon them, knowing that Gaara was smitten with the bastard. But sometimes things happen, and the two of them had gotten together. It had been hard and awkward and at times Naruto had wondered if Gaara would ever be able to love him like he had loved Sasuke, but he had proven himself as Naruto had proven himself time and time again to the red head.

The doorbell rang, startling Naruto out of his wandering thoughts. Gaara looked at him with a slightly worried expression, but Naruto gave him one of his brightest smiles. The red head accepted the smile and went to answer the door. As he opened it a box with a cake in it was shoved in his face. Hesitantly taking the box, Gaara tilted his head curiously at the big man grinning at him.

"Hey Gaara! Long time no see!" the big happy man said. Gaara nodded.

"Hello Chouji," Gaara responded, stepping out of the way so that the big man could enter his home. As Chouji stepped through the door his constant shadow, the genius with his hair in a pony tail, nodded in greeting to the red head, which was returned.

"Hey Neji, Lee, Naruto and… Sasuke?" Chouji said. He frowned at the fourth man sitting at the table. He had never expected to see the brooding boy again after he left after high school.

"Tsch, how troublesome," the lazy genius said, collapsing in a very graceless way into an empty chair.

"Hey Shika, Chouji," Neji and Naruto said practically at the same time.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!!!" Lee exclaimed loudly while glomping onto the big man, who was surprised, but nonetheless caught the excited 'youth.'

"Lee…" Chouji said. The bowl haired boy tried to jump onto Shikamaru as well, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"What, no greeting for me Lee?" a feminine voice spoke. Lee whirled around a grinned.

"Tenten!!!!!" he exclaimed, jumping onto the poor girl. Tenten only laughed and hugged Lee in return. The rest of the group rolled their eyes.

Gaara had since walked back over to Naruto and had plopped himself back into the blonde's lap. Naruto held the boy close and nuzzled into his neck. Gaara held back a giggle and patted the blonde's hands that were resting on his stomach.

As the day ticked by, and the rest of the group showed up at Gaara's house, everyone seemed to gel just as well as they used to, as if nothing had changed and they were still in high school. Of course there were things that were different. Naruto and Gaara were now together as opposed to high school when Gaara and Sasuke had been inseparable. Ino was indeed with Sai, which was weird. Sakura was almost serious about dating Kankuro, which didn't exactly make Gaara happy, because he thought she could do much better than his brother. Hinata and Kiba were actually planning a wedding, and handed everyone cards inviting them to the happy nuptials. Lee and Neji were still fervently denying any claims that they were together, just like they had in high school, but now everyone knew that they were together and knew they were protesting only because they found it fun. Chouji was almost through with culinary school and was going to open his own restaurant with Shikamaru's help. Tenten was running her own dojo, and Shino was going to go study and discover different species of bugs in the Amazon.

Time ticked by as quickly as a rollercoaster ride, and soon it was time to get everyone settled. Naruto took Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten and Shino to his house. Naruto himself was 'sacrificing' his room and would be staying with Gaara for the duration of the reunion. Jiraiya, the pervert who looked after the energetic blond, would look after the others staying at his home. Ino and Sai had already gotten a room at a hotel, claiming that no one would want to know what they did at night, which was true. Sakura was staying in Kankuro's room, Lee and Neji were staying in Temari's room since she was out of town for another day, and Sasuke wasn't staying in Gaara's home.

While Naruto and his group were away and everyone staying in Gaara's home was getting settled and Ino and Sai had left for the night, Sasuke approached the red head, who was still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Gaara," the black haired boy said, pulling his chair close to the other boy. Gaara glanced at him out of the corner of his eye before looking out the window again, hoping for Naruto to return soon. "Gaara…"

"Why did you come back?" Gaara asked irritably. "Why after all this time?"

Sasuke looked down at the ground. "I missed you…"

"You _missed _ME?!" Gaara asked in disbelief, turning to the other boy, eyes blazing with a passion that hadn't been there in nearly a decade. "After _3 years_ of silence, of **nothing**you miss me?!"

Sasuke looked up from the ground, actually surprised by Gaara's reaction for a moment. Resignation filled his soul. He looked to the floor again. But it seemed that Gaara wasn't done.

"I devoted 2 _years_ to you in that godforsaken relationship. I spent even more time getting over you and you have the audacity to tell me that **you** missed **me** after 3YEARS?! You ditched me. You left me like some unwanted garbage on the side of the road! Chasing after you precious _answers_! Were your answers more precious to you than me? What am I talking about… of course they were! If they weren't more important to you, you wouldn't have left! Or maybe I just wasn't important to you at all!"

Sasuke looked at the heaving boy next to him as if seeing him for the first time. He knew that his leaving would break the boy, he knew the moment he turned his back on the most precious person he had, but by the time he had figured it out it was too late for him to turn back, and his pride wouldn't allow it. He knew that his _pride_ was worth sacrificing, but at the time it had seemed impossible to ignore it.

"… I'm sorry…" Sasuke said quietly. His admission only seemed to infuriate the red head even more.

"Sorry? SORRY?!?!" Gaara stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in his fury. Sasuke scooted back in his chair, suddenly afraid of his ex boyfriend. Gaara was shaking, so profound was his fury. "After all the horrible things you've done you think a 'sorry' will cover it?! You bastard!"

Naruto blinked as he entered Gaara's house once again. He heard Gaara's last words and his mouth dropped open in astonishment as his boyfriend slapped Sasuke. The black haired boy's head snapped to the side. Naruto saw that his eyes were wide but found that he couldn't muster up a lot of sympathy for him. Gaara, coming out of his anger, looked to see Naruto standing in the doorway and ran over to him. Naruto wrapped his arms around the red head and led him to his bedroom. After sitting the distraught boy down on his bed he went back into the kitchen.

"I think you should leave Sasuke, you've done enough damage to last a lifetime," Naruto said before turning around and heading back to Gaara.


	4. The Perfect Fit

_If: Woo... somewhat or a roll here. Kinda neat..._

**GIGANTIC Flashback! In fact, the whole chapter is a flashback.**

**Pairings: GaaSasu (No NaruGaa this chapter)**

_

* * *

_

_Consoling a broken boy wasn't your specialty. You weren't good with words, or emotions… or people for that matter. But there was something about this boy that had drawn you in, something that had made him special. You were drawn to him, and to see him hurt, hurt you as well. Though unfamiliar with the pain in your heart, you knew that you had to fix the pain in his, even if you didn't know how._

"_He just left!" the broken boy cried. He was curled up into the fetal position in the corner of an abandoned classroom. You couldn't help it, you moved of your own as you stepped inside the room and shut the door behind you, absently locking it so that you wouldn't be disturbed._

_Though this boy had beaten you and turned your world on its side, he had shown you something that was… precious. Even if attachment to something living wasn't your style, you found yourself unwittingly holding him close even as you tried to keep him at a distance. He was annoying. You couldn't find anything extraordinary about him and you certainly weren't fond of his constant nagging and pestering, trying his hardest to be your 'friend.' Yet there was something that just drew you in, like a moth to a flame. You found yourself emulating him, becoming more open, more free from your prison of hate. He was changing you, whether you liked it or not._

_Sighing quietly to yourself, you make your way over to the sobbing boy, knowing that he hadn't noticed your presence. Kneeling in front of him you hesitate. What were you supposed to do now that you were here? Should you say something, or would you have to touch him?_

_To your great astonishment he looked up at you suddenly. The tears in his eyes made you suddenly think that he was a fallen angel, and before you could process what was happening, he was in your arms. Blinking in confusion, not knowing what to do, you awkwardly patted his back._

"_I don't think I can survive without him!" he exclaimed between boughts of tears. Your brow furrowed, certainly you were too young for him to have such strong feelings about the other boy in question. You said as much to him, he hiccupped a laugh._

"_I suppose you're right… but it just feels like I've been torn in two!" he said heatedly, gripping onto your arms tighter. You frowned._

"_You have your whole life in front of you, why should one person's absence destroy what happiness you have?" you asked him, curious despite yourself. The boy pulled back and seemed to look at you for the first time. His eyes crinkled and he laughed._

"_You certainly have changed a lot!" he said gleefully. Thoroughly confused you could only stare at the fool that he is. "I think… if you can just be by my side and be my friend I can make it through this."_

"_I'm not going to be a replacement for him," you say, firmly believing that if you are going to be with him, by his side, that you will be there because he wants __**you**__ there not a replacement for __**him**_

"_You could never replace him," he says closing his eyes in mirth. Your heart hurt when he said that and suddenly you wondered if this was what they called 'heartache.' "You're someone completely different and I want you to be my friend and stay by me because of who you are. You are you, and he is he. I can make it through his absence if I have a friend like you."_

_The ache in your heart stopped and you cracked a small smile (your first in many years). Something about this boy touched you, changed you._

"_Thank you Gaara."_

* * *

"Good morning Gaara!" the happy voice of one Naruto Uzumaki shouted at the red headed boy clothed in black. The red head only nodded in greeting. Pulling at the black, skull and crossbones arm warmers he wore, the red head squinted at the brightly clothed blond crossing the street to join him on their trek to school. Naruto grinned at his Gothic looking friend. Black pants, black shirt proclaiming 'I'm just one big f#king ray of sunshine, aren't I?' arm warmers (even though it was a warm spring day), and his usual black knee high lace up boots. Naruto, on the other hand, had on a bright orange shirt, blue pants (which clashed with the shirt) and ratty sneakers that were being held together by duck tape. 

"My, you certainly are talkative," Naruto commented sarcastically as the two rounded a corner after several moments of silence. Gaara rolled his eyes at his friend.

"… You know it," Gaara said. Naruto laughed at their routine morning banter. Same thing, different day, though his red headed friend would say "same shit, different day," but that was beside the point.

"So… what did you guys end up doing last night?" Naruto asked, clearly hinting at something dirty. Gaara ducked his head, hiding the slight blush that graced his cheeks. Naruto laughed loudly, startling some of the students getting out of their cars. "I knew it!"

Gaara glared at the blond, who was causing a scene. "We didn't do anything!"

"Suuuuuure you didn't," the blond taunted. Gaara pouted.

"You jerk, don't you go spreading any rumors or go telling anyone," Gaara snapped. Naruto just laughed and skipped ahead of his fuming friend. "I swear if you tell anyone anything I'll rip your balls off."

Naruto laughed at the threat. "What could I possibly tell? You haven't told me what you did."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Exactly. You'll make something fantastical up."

"Pbft," Naruto replied childishly. "I would never do that!"

"…." Gaara glared. "You've done it before."

"What? When?" Naruto asked. Gaara just pursed his lips. Naruto, who had been skipping backwards, bumped into someone. Turning around he opened his mouth to apologize but after seeing who it was snapped his mouth shut. "Why Sasuke how nice to see you!"

Sasuke, dressed immaculately in emo wear (t-shirt over a long sleeved shirt, tight jeans and Vans) just glared at the blond for a moment before striding over to his boyfriend and slipping an arm around the red head's waist.

"What is he up to this time?" the black haired boy asked the red head. Naruto pouted at being ignored.

"He thinks we did something last night and is going to spread scandalous rumors," Gaara replied, looking for all intents and purposes like a damsel in distress. He clutched at Sasuke's shirt and gave him his best 'kicked puppy' eyes. Sasuke, like always, fell for the trick and narrowed his eyes at the blond. Naruto glared at the smirking red head.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started but never finished as Naruto flipped him off. Sticking his tongue out at the now irate black haired boy, Naruto dashed away. Sasuke sighed but turned his attention back to his, at times scary but at others incredibly naïve, boyfriend. Giving Gaara his patented 'I know what you just did' eye, he poked the boy still attached to his shirt. Gaara pouted for a moment but then let go and turned around.

"If I'm late one more time I get suspended for a week," the red head said as someone grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Turning, thinking it was Sasuke, Gaara was mildly surprised to see the jackass he had beat the shit out of yesterday was back. Unfortunately for said jackass, Gaara's boyfriend was technically being 'held captive' by said jackass' lackeys.

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with," Gaara said, his voice dropping an octave, even though it was already incredibly deep for a boy of his age. The jackass only laughed before lunging at the red head. Gaara easily dodged his right hook and ducked out of the way of the left jab. Extending his leg, Gaara knocked the jackass' feet out from under him. Before the other boy could regain his feet Gaara kicked him hard in the ribs. A sick crack resonated through the air.

"Touch him again and the pretty boy gains another hole to breathe through," one of the lackey's said. Gaara turned his head to look at the boy; he was holding a pocket knife against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's bland expression never changed, clearly bored with this whole incident. Gaara gave the boy a perfectly evil look.

"Go ahead, I'd like to see you try," Gaara said, sitting himself down on top of the jackass he had kicked. The lackey with the knife pulled the knife back in order to plunge it in Sasuke's throat. But before the knife got anywhere near breathing skin Gaara caught the boil's hand. TSk-ing in a disapproving manner, Gaara calmly snapped the boy's wrist. As the boy Cried out in pain and the other lackeys backed away, Gaara took Sasuke's hand and led him away.

"You do know that you'll get suspended for that, right?" Sasuke asked the dangerous red head. Just then the bell rang.

"Yeah," Gaara replied nonchalantly. "It's not like I wasn't going to be late anyway. You do realize how much of a pain in the ass it is to save you, even though you're perfectly capable of saving yourself right?"

Sasuke just grinned at Gaara." But I like it when you save me. It makes me feel like a damsel in distress and that you're my knight in shining armor."

Gaara growled at his boyfriend." I don't know why I deal with you, you're a bastard."

"You 'deal' with me because I'm a good fuck," Sasuke replied nipping at his boyfriend's ear.

Gaara snorted. "Well that was painfully obvious, but not a good enough reason to deal with your shit."

Sasuke pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"But it's a good enough reason for me," Sasuke finally replied. Gaara put a hand to his heart mockingly.

"That hurt Sasuke," he said in a mocking tone before growing serious. "And 1 thought you said you loved me after I fucked you into oblivion last night, literally blowing your Mind."

Sasuke snickered at the looks the two of them were getting before replying. "And I meant it."

"Now I'm not so sure," Gaara said, raising a skeptical (but nonresistant) eyebrow, playing his part flawlessly. He played it so flawlessly in fact that Sasuke believed him.

"Gaara…" Sasuke started, believing that his sometimes doubtful boyfriend was doubting his words. "I meant what I said; you've wormed your way into my cold heart, just as I know that I have made a place in yours."

Gaara just looked at his boyfriend. "When did this become a serious conversation?"

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched. "I can never tell when you're being serious of not."

Gaara stopped dead in his tract's and gasped." Sasuke I can't believe that after all this time you still don't know me at all!"

Sasuke just deadpanned at the red head. "Jerk."

Gaara turned around and started to walk away from the School.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sasuke called out. Gaara turned and cracked a small psycho smirk. "I'm going home. I think I can fake a phone (all from my sister for a side day, and thus I worth get suspended," Gaara explained. "You coming?"

Sasuke smirked and jogged to catch up to his boyfriend. Life was certainly better with Gaara in it.


End file.
